


I Use To Roam Free

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Fantasy, Middle Earth, Poetry, War, Werewolves, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: A poem.





	

I use to roam free amongst the wolves and thieves. Never really knew what was expected of me.  
Until they came down from the mountain toward the sea.  
In their wake they quenched the desert and made mountains of the beach. I ran until my heart tore open my chest and tried to meld into the earth on broken knees. A siren's song of silence sending shivers through the trees. The Earth had never seemed so barren before she shed her tears through leaves. They wore the skins of the canine clan who had shaped my beliefs. They claimed the souls of withery men, those who made art of thievery with tongues made for archery, and taught them to become a commodity akin to sheep. I had never known such loneliness could exist when you're in a world of in between. They plunged knives into creation, leaving me in time's ticking pitch, and ascended back to their origins - claiming to be deities in all their captivity.


End file.
